The Japanese Rover
by Wolven Kingdom 2
Summary: After a mission to Japan the rovers meet an unknown canosapian with an antihero personality claiming to be the true hero this worlds needs, many secrets are being kept from them as well from their master as well as the rise of a new villain, Blitz is now having problems with new feelings to Hunter and this new rover. A love triangle (Blitz, Oc, and Hunter)


"Why must I continue this life! A life I am constantly being picked on...I just want to be free." A Doberman states as he hits the wall growling. The Doberman continues to growl as he looks around his room, it's quite ordinary to be honest, a desk, a singular window, a lamp, a red colored bed, some carpeting, a full body mirror and a closet, a typical room, but it's resident is not that typical. The resident of the room is an anthropomorphic Doberman, standing at 6"1", weighing at 235 pounds and with a distinct German accent, his fur a dark brown mixed with a light brown color from his chin to belly, wearing what seems to be an armor of the sorts. A bright red colored collar around his neck with a golden tag hanging in the front. The Doberman growls to himself as his claws stretch out 5 inches and he scratches a wall in a small fit of rage. "Every day, every time! I'm considered like a nuisance! I won't have it anymore." He huffs as he gazes to his mirror smiling to the reflection, "Heh...they are just jealous of my perfect looks."

A siren rings startling the Doberman as he growls gazing up. "Don't we ever get a break?" He rushes out his bedroom, down the hall to a large room serving as a meeting room. Once he enters a blazing trail and a yellow flash runs pass coming to a stop, a golden retriever seen standing at 5" 10" weighing 186 pounds, his yellow fur almost blinding in radiance as he smiles to the Doberman. "Hey Blitz." The Doberman gazes away as the retriever tilts head, in honesty Blitz has no ill will to the retriever. "Yeah, hey Hunter." At that moment 4 others enters.

The first to arrive is a blue and white furred husky standing at 6 feet, weighing 240 pounds, his body perfectly muscular as his icy blue eyes stares at the two. Exile is this dog's name. The second to arrive is a female collie standing at 5" 9" weighing at 174 pounds, with a beautiful smile, Colleen is her name and she was born in England. The next is a large sheep dog from Sweden named Shag weighing at an amazing 320 pounds and standing at 6" 9", along with him is a feral Rottweiler strapped to several restraints, especially a straightjacket and muzzle, his name originally was Scout but due to his ferociousness everyone calls him Muzzle.

Everyone greets each other as Blitz walks over to the collie smiling, "Well hello there." He says in a seductive tone to receive only a cold stare, "Oh hi there fluffy." "It's Blitz!" "Who? You a new recruit?" Blitz glares growling until the conversation is cut off by a stern voice, "Rovers you are needed again."

The canines smiles up to him as he begins to assign them their mission, "Lately in Japan a series of unrecognized drug dealings has been seen, these dealings resulted in the cases of multiple mutations in the human body, mutations that results in monstrous attacks as well as severe deaths due to organ failure." Many of the rover's eyes widens in shock at this particular mission. "Your mission is to find the sellers and capture them, as well as stop any and all drug trade of this particular drug do I make myself clear?" "Yes Master!" All say in unison. "Good now rovers head out."

Hunter smiles happily and looks to the rest of the rovers, "You heard him Rovers, Let's hit the Road!" They head out to one of their most iconic sky based vehicles, the Sky Rover and departs for Japan.

In an hour they arrive above Japan, Hunter gazes to his team mates nodding, "The drug trade mostly comes from Akihabara so that is the location we should focus on, since there is many possible locations it's best to split up ok." They agree as Blitz smirks, "Bet several of these criminals are ready to get bitten." His sharp teeth glints as Exile glares, "Don't be a weird boy." They soon land and separate from each other.

Meanwhile in a warehouse several men are loading up guns gazing towards a large door. A lengthy minion wearing shades and a suit gazes to a large man with a pair of red sunglasses, a little worried, "You sure he's not coming after us boss, I mean most of our business was ruined because of this mad man and all but I doubt he will arrive tonight, we have three other jobs going on tonight, he wouldn't simply target this one right?" The boss shakes head growling, "You really are an idiot aren't you, this job is selling 45% of our product, we are the biggest target currently, so it's obvious we would bring the big guns to this job, besides if this so called 'hero' is ruining my business he wouldn't survive a total of 20 guns firing at his very being." He smirks, "We are most likely being hunted by the Road Rovers as we speak but this moron will die tonight."

He begins to laugh maniacally until the lights goes out, scream begins to outburst in the dark as blood curdling splashes hits the walls, guns firing until...silence. The lights comes on as the boss looks up seeing masses of corpses hanging on railings, decapitated bodies laying on the floor, and many limbs severed. The boss backs up in fear as a blade is placed to his neck, a deep metallic voice sounds out into his ears, "Good Night." The boss screams as his head is severed from his body, the killer standing over him wearing a pair of cargo pants with navy blue plates on his knees, a black shirt bulging with a navy chest plate and a black leather jacket on his body, a black collar with silver spikes on his neck as three leather belts are tied around each of his legs and arms, a black motorcycle helmet covering his face, in his hands a blood soaked katana. "Now then who's next?" He states as he walks away, a trigger in hands as he presses the button, the warehouse exploding in large amounts of flames.

Back to Blitz he is wondering the streets, Hunter by his side as they search for one of the many possible drug trades. On their way Hunter smiles to the Doberman noticing he looks rather ticked off bout something and moves closer. "Hey Blitz you ok? I mean you seem rather angry at something." "I'm fine, buzz off." "Come on Blitz we are a team you can tell me right?" "I said I'm fine!" Hunter stares sensing the now hostile Doberman's rage. "Blitz...If something is wrong don't be afraid to tell me, I'm here to help you."

The Doberman looks off scoffing at the words of help he was getting from his leader. "You want to help then why don't you take action! Over the years I been ridiculed by Exile and Colleen, I was made to feel useless by everyone, what did you do? You did nothing! So if you want to help then do something other than stare in the sidelines!" Hunter's eyes widens at the sudden behavior Blitz was showing.

"I'm sorry Blitz, I didn't know you were suffering..." "Suffering is right! From all the abuse I took both verbal and physical especially from Colleen I can't stand it, I just want to be over with this mission as soon as possible so I can just go home." Blitz angrily kicks a rock into an alley getting a sound of a man groaning in pain in response. In reaction both Hunter and Blitz runs in seeing a group of men holding a suitcase...the drugs most likely.

The men pulls out guns aiming to the two rovers who gets ready. "Well Blitz guess we entered the frying pan huh?" Blitz can't understand Hunter's positive attitude as he notices his leader laughing. "Tch, let's get this over with." His claws extends as he charges at the men who opens fire.

Dodging the onslaught of bullets Blitz begins to slash at the guns one by one, his claws ripping through the steel of the guns and the occasional biting from his ferocious teeth.

With Hunter he literally spins circles around them creating a small tornado from his intense speed sending them flying and removing any weapons they have from their body.

The fight is going well as they subdue the many dealers, Blitz gazes up to the suitcase and runs up grabbing it and running pass the many guards as they start following. Hunter notices and instantly calls the rest of the team, "Guys Blitz is currently being chased, he has the drugs, if your nearby help him out."

Later to Hunter's shock Colleen and Shag are currently dealing with a deal in a hotel room, while Exile and Muzzle are dealing with a trade in the park, each one heavily being shot at by the dealers.

Blitz runs and runs from the many men chasing growling to himself, "Just how did I get myself into this mess of all things?" He looks off screaming as more show up in front of him, in instinct he heads right down another alleyway.

Later does they know, a suit up motorcycle parks as a man watches...a man in a black leather jacket and helmet.

Blitz runs deeper down the alley shaking in fear as more and more men chases after, his eyes welling in tears as the idea of what might happen to him. "Please no, don't let me die like this." His running comes to a stop as he faces a dead end, the men slows down and one fires his gun, the bullet aimed at Blitz's leg as it hits causing him to scream in pain falling to his knees.

A tall man walks out a baseball bat with nails strapped all over it. "Just hand over the case mutt and we will just let you go alive...sure you will be hurt and all, but that's punishment for getting in our way." Blitz's eyes drips as he shakes his head making the man sigh. "I hate the hero types like you ya know?" He swings his bat down hitting his arm breaking it, the nails piercing his body as Blitz screams as blood and tears drips.

As the scream sounds out two men are shot through the head by one bullet making the leader turn to see the two corpses falls, way behind them a man in a black leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet standing way behind them, holding a sniper rifle which as smoke coming from the tip. "Hey there." The man says tossing the gun to a dealer and pulls a pistol out shooting his right eye making him fall dead, the man begins to fire his gun at others who started to fire back.

Blitz shakes as the new hero kicks one in the gut and snaps his neck in one swift motion, his arms moving fast hitting more and more till more guns fires in which he reacts by grabbing a man using him as a shield firing over his shoulder with another pistol killing many more of the dealers. When the hero's gun ran out of bullet he throws the gun pulling a katana out as he quickly cuts through the many dealers.

The leader shakes as he growls aiming a pistol shooting the helmet of the hero causing it to shatter...silence fills the alley as what's left of the dealers and Blitz sees the broken helmet falls, Blitz's eyes widens as he sees a Canosapian Shiba Inu standing before them all, his left eye covered in his fur as he glares to them all. "Wish you didn't do that." The Shiba Inu cracks his neck at the sides as blades begins to grow from his arms and legs piercing the clothes he wore.

The dealers in panic fires more and more bullets in hopes to kill the canine to see in several movements the bullets are cut mid air as the dog jumps at them cutting through the several men, limbs, organs, blood, and bone flies from the massacre as they one by one falls dead. The only one left is the leader who aims his gun to Blitz's head.

"Y-Your one of those Road Rovers aren't you! Back off or your friend will get it!" Blitz's shakes as the new canine stares walking slowly. "Huh? You honestly think I am associated with those fake heroes?" Aims katana out to his face. "A hero is not what they are...they are fakes, I'm the real deal, kill him off I don't care." The man shakes and aims the gun scared for dear life at the shiba inu screaming as he is about to pull the trigger to only get his arm cut off, then finally in one swift stroke his eyes are cut causing blindness making him scream falling to the ground covering his eyes with one hand, the hero the steps on his head as a blade sticks out from the bottom of his boot stabbing though the man's head.

Blitz stares at the bloody mess all around the place, all the severed corpses, all the broken weapons, then finally his savior who stands tall his boy covered in blood and bits of entrails and iron. Blitz begins to cover his mouth feeling sick until the man speaks up. "Can you stand?"

Blitz in reaction does so but falls over as the bullet wound in his leg hurts to much. The savior stares down pulling out a bandage tying around the wounds of the Doberman. Blitz only stares, "Just who are your, your a canosapien like me but your not a road rover, plus you killed them all! Just who the hell are you!"

The savior shakes head and looks off, "Shiba, all you need to know, and you can't suspect to be a hero if you don't kill some bad eggs." He finishes patching Blitz and begins walking off. Blitz growls staring, "I never asked for your help!" "Then who would save your life if I didn't, no one." Blitz growls and grabs him his claws out pointing to his face. "Who do you think you are!" "A true hero who will not be trapped by being controlled by your Master." Blitz begins to swing his claws in rage till a blade rises out from the forehead of the shiba inu pointing to his forehead.

"You hate your life, don't you, I see it in your eyes." Blitz's eyes widens as he stares in the shiba inu's who moves closer the blade shrinking back into his forehead till his face is touching Blitz's, "Your life is your own, take hold and control it, don't let others do so." Blitz shakes as Shiba grabs his chin staring coldly. "Your rather cute huh?" Blitz blushes as the shiba inu plants a non suspecting kiss on his lips before walking off, leaving the Doberman blushing and in the alleyway in which the rest of the rovers arrives to help out to see the bloody mess.

Meanwhile on a roof the shiba inu sits alone as he opens his phone answering a call. "Hello Shepherd." "Hello Shiba, it's been 5 years since we last talked." "Enough of the pleasantries, what you want?" "Come back, from the mission reports I received from my Rovers you appeared and slaughtered the dealers, why are you doing this?" "Isn't it obvious, I'm playing my part as a hero, I will not come back, I will not be your puppet." "What's in the past is gone Shiba, your better than this!" "I lost my best friend because of your orders, I wonder what would happened if I told your new rovers what happened to the last!" Silence fills the air for a few seconds as Shepherd speaks, "Please return Shiba, what I did is terrible and awful, I can't bare to tell them, nor Blitz especially." "You betrayed my trust a long time ago, I won't trust in you ever again, and till you tell Blitz what happened to Hans, I will never join, I am a lone wolf forever more." Ends call as he gazes up to the sky.

"I am a hero, the only one who understands what it takes..." He pulls his katana out jumping off to a motorcycle as he rides into the sunlight.


End file.
